Spin
by m.k.wright
Summary: Set before Breaking Dawn. Bella comes over to the Cullen's for a game of Spin the Bottle. The turn escalates into more than was meant to, surprising everyone. Bella is still human.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, I know this concept isn't exactly unheard of. But I wanted to write something with it anyway. It may develop from a one-shot, but that totally depends on you guys!**

Bella POV

I threw my hands up in frustration. Why, Alice? Alice had decided to wait until I was in only a towel and in my bedroom to call me and let me know that she had emptied my closet and left me with only one outfit. And it was an extremely revealing one, might I add. Well, for me. Not so much for Alice. It was a dark crimson, empire-waist dress with a scoop neckline and cap sleeves. It cut low enough to leave little to the imagination and stopped about mid-thigh. She also decided to leave a matching lace underwear set to go under it. As if Edward needed anything else to tempt his stupid, amazing self-control. On the other hand, maybe something like this could push him to his breaking point and we could finally go farther than a few chaste kisses.

I eventually put the outfit on and grabbed my purse just as Edward knocked on my front door. It was precisely 8 o' clock. _Perfect punctual vampire_, I muttered under my breath, knowing he heard me. He laughed.

"Nice use of alliteration, love," He chuckled. I smiled and walked out of the house and locked the door behind me. We were heading to his family's house for a sleepover with Alice and "Cullen Family Game Night," whatever that entailed.

The ride to the Cullen residence passed quickly, with Edward's maniacal driving. Alice practically attacked me the moment we pulled into the garage.

"Bella, I'm so glad you're here! We can finally start the games!" She spoke nearly too fast for my human senses to comprehend. I began to be _very _afraid of these games.

So it turned out that Carlisle and Esme were out on a weekend getaway at a cabin in the Alaskan wilderness. It also turned out that we were playing "Spin the Bottle." Fan-flippin-tastic. Why me? Though the idea slightly intrigued me, I wasn't sure that Edward would be too okay with me kissing anyone else. My assumptions were quite correct.

"No, Alice. There is no way I am letting you do that. Why would she even want to?" Edward was positively fuming.

"Maybe she does, Edward," Alice replied with equal ferocity. "I have definitely seen this game going on because your decision doesn't matter at the moment. Bella and I and the rest of the family will play without you." Alice finished her speech with a curt nod and took my hand as she walked me over to the middle of the Cullen living room. Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper were already seated in the living room. Ever since my eighteenth birthday, all of the Cullen's had become less affected by my blood. This made me very happy, especially considering that I could be around Jasper without him wanting to nip my jugular.

Edward finished sulking and came in and took his spot next to me on the pristine, white couch. Alice was on the other side of me, with Jasper in a chair right next to Edward. Rosalie and Emmett were in two other chairs across from the four of us. Alice introduced the name of the game and the rules, as if we didn't already know. She also, unexpectedly, added that girl on girl and guy on guy kisses were allowed and to be treated like any other spin. Rosalie seemed less than excited about my involvement in the game, but she wasn't being hateful.

Emmett went first. He spun the small glass bottle carefully, though it still spun at hyper speed before pointing to Rosalie. She smiled and attacked him with her lips. The kiss turned into something more and they stumbled up the stairs. Needless to say, we didn't see them for a while.

Jasper spun next, and landed on Edward. Alice giggled and eyed me, as if she knew something I didn't. Eh, she probably did, being a future-seeing vampire and all. Edward turned to me for a minute glance and I nodded my head. I had no problem with him kissing Jasper. I thought it was kind of hot, but that's just me. They both nervously leaned forward and pressed their lips together. They kissed for a moment more than expected. Alice inhaled sharply, alerting the boys to our presence. They both were back in their regular seats faster than humanly possible, and I'm sure if they could blush, they would be. Also, an air of embarrassment was felt by all. Jasper must not have noticed he was releasing his feelings.

An awkward silence followed.

"My turn!" Alice whispered. She sounded... distracted. By what, I wonder? I looked over at Edward for a clue, and all I saw was a glare and the blackening of his eyes. It couldn't be that bad, right? I was about to find out. Alice spun the bottle, and it landed on the only person who hadn't kissed anyone yet. Me. I was very surprised. Edward must have known this was happening. I don't see where it would go too wrong, though. Alice is like my sister. Ohhh, how was I wrong.

Alice swallowed noisily and turned to me. My skin tingled where her hand caressed my cheek. She leaned in and her breath permeated my senses. It made me dizzy, but in the best way possible. _No! I couldn't be thinking this! Alice is my __sister__. Nothing else._ My mind argued with itself as Alice continued to lean in. Her lips barely touched mine, light as a feather, waiting for my reaction. My mind finally decided to throw caution to the wind and I pushed forward, adding pressure to the kiss. Alice took this as a good sign and began moving her lips with mine. We moved in perfect synchronization. This was farther than Edward would ever have gone. We continued to deepen the kiss as my arms locked around her neck and I leaned up against her, so that she was completely supporting my weight. I think I heard a slight cough in the background, but we were both too far gone to notice. After a few more kisses, Edward growled and pulled me back sharply. Alice looked down, embarrassed by her actions, and I'm sure my cheeks were flaming red.

Next thing I know, I'm being pulled upstairs. Edward was jerking me up by my elbow, which was starting to throb painfully from the pressure. Alice shouted at us to wait. I tried to stop but I was powerless against Edward's vampire strength.

"Edward, stop for a second," I asked. He didn't listen. He kept walking. "Edward, stop!" I demanded. Once again, no response. "Edward, stop it this instant. You're hurting me!" He stopped and glared at me. I jerked my arm away from his vice-like grip.

Alice came up behind me and placed her arm around my waist.

"Come on, Bella," She whispered, "You can stay in my room tonight."

_What just happened? I don't know, but I sure as hell don't mind it._

**A/N: So... What did you think? I hope you like it! Review, please! It makes me SOO happy! And I'll give you a virtual piece of cheesecake, whichever flavor! REVIEW!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to my wonderful reviewers: liatortilla, awnrw4eva, twilightfreak4eva, Rain Addict CM, Bella-Cullen1979, Jini, Hier, becksishere, Shylar, luwee, Garnet, RomanticVamps, cat onyx, Deadly Desire, ThyDeath, morte206, KittySquyres, shan-nins, Princess of drama, and throught-fire-and-flames. I love you all!! Virtual regular, chocolate, and passionfruit cheesecake to you all!!**

**I also would like to say to Amber Cullen: Don't like, don't read!**

**Sorry. Had to get that out. At least I didn't go on a huge rant or anything! Also many thanks to those of you that put me on alerts and favorites, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy! I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who loves Bella and Alice together. It's *super* cute! ANYWAYS, on to the chapter.**

I silently continued walking upstairs with Alice. Edward had remained rooted in his place on the steps where he had previously held me. Alice was silent as well, and she had a contemplative, worried expression on her pixie-like face.

Because of the lack of conversation, my mind went into overload. _Why did I feel this way? Did I like that kiss _too _much? Did Alice enjoy it, or was she simply putting on a show? _My mind instantly rejected the last question. I wanted Alice to have felt the same way I did. I didn't want to be in this alone, and I knew that from that one turn, my relationships with everyone in the Cullen family were instantly jeopardized. I knew that what I felt for Alice was different than what I felt for Edward. With Edward, I felt serene and safe. With Alice, I felt like I was eating the forbidden fruit, something that intrigued me. I also felt energized and passionate, where sparks ignited everywhere her hands and lips had touched me. I felt excited and refreshed and unconventional and invigorated and _equal._ With Edward, I always felt inferior. He was a god, whereas Alice acted just as human as I did without the tripping and blushing. I wondered if Jasper was as angry as Edward. They both had every right to be with our blatant and confronting act of betrayal. I didn't really care. I wondered what this meant for Alice and I. My mind didn't really factor Edward into the equation. I didn't have any problem with Alice and I. Her being a girl didn't bother me, being a closet bisexual. But what about her? Did Alice like girls? Did this mean everything to her as it did to me? I hoped so, for I knew I would be crushed if Alice didn't reciprocate.

Before I knew it, I was at Alice's bedroom door. My mind froze, as did my body. This time, I was going into Alice's room as something other than her sister. What did this mean?

"Come on, Bella. It's okay, I won't bite," Alice whispered softly, smiling a little at the last part. I nodded slowly, still slightly shell-shocked, and walked in to her designer bedroom. She opened a dresser drawer and took out two pairs of shorts and two tank tops. She handed a set to me and motioned to the bathroom. I went in and took off my dress, which I folded and set on the sink. I was reminded of the black undergarments Alice had sent me early that night. _Had it really only been a few hours in which my world was completely changed?_ I guess so. I put on the crimson tank and white shorts. _Had Alice seen this coming?_ Questions bombarded me from every angle as I walked into the bedroom, the most recurring being: _What now?_ Apparently I was about to find out.

"Bella, we need to talk about this," She said, pointing between her and myself. What if I didn't want to talk about it?

"Alice, I really would like for tonight to be the last night where I could pretend everything was still okay, alright?" I knew that talking about it would make the rejection hurt worse.

"Okay, i-if you want to pretend it didn't happen, that's okay." She stuttered slightly and hurt was clear in her golden eyes. I was shocked that she mistook my words to mean I wanted to forget! On the contrary, I wanted to remember, so much.

"No!," I nearly shouted, "I just… I don't want to forget it. I want this to be a night where there is just me and you and we don't have to worry or feel bad about anyone else." I looked down as I talked, staring at my feet, embarrassed for my revelation. All of a sudden, I felt a pair of cold arms wrap around me and a small head rest itself on my shoulder.

"That would be good. Very good," She said. She then released me and pulled me towards the bed. "Lay with me?" She questioned. I nodded my approval and climbed in the other side of the bed, under the silk comforter. I turned away from Alice and she put her hand on my arm and trailed it to my hip, leaving a trail of fire as she went. She put a small blanket between us. It's bottom ended just above my knee. I felt her behind me and relaxed, sighing contentedly. She buried her nose in my neck and inhaled deeply.

"The thirst doesn't bother me anymore, you know," She stated matter-of-factly. "Also, you look very, _very_ good in red." I giggled at her random revelation. _Wait, giggled? I never giggled! Alice made me feel so different, and I loved it._

I turned my body around so I was facing Alice. I wanted to see her face. She pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and leaned forward so our noses were touching. Her arm stayed resting on my hip. We looked into each other's eyes for who knows how long before she began quizzing me. I'm sure she knew all about my life, but she asked things I had never thought about before. _What's it like to taste chocolate? Do you ever wish your parents were together? What was your 13__th__ birthday like? _The quizzing went on until around eleven o'clock. She stopped, saying I had to sleep, being a human and all. She also stated the quizzing would continue in the morning.

"Don't leave, Alice," I asked.

"Never," She said definitively, adding more than one meaning to the question. I suddenly was overcome with emotion and tears pooled in my eyes, reflecting my gratitude at the word.

I slept for close to eight hours. It was around seven o'clock when I woke, feeling Alice pull the covers back over me.

"Morning, sleepyhead," She whispered. I smiled goofily, happy at the predicament in which I had woken up. I recalled my dream from the previous night. It was one in which Alice and I had ran into the woods together, and found a hammock in the middle of nowhere. We lay in it and whispered sweet nothings to each other, a few choice words being _I love you._ So my dream mind had realized I loved Alice before my conscious mind did. This thought made my goofy grin grow even wider.

Alice looked around uncertainly, her eyes landing everywhere but me. "Bella," she began, "Do you… Do you love me?" She said the last word hopefully, but also as if she were dreading the answer as her butterscotch eyes locked with my chocolate ones. Those were the last words I would have expected to come out of her mouth. I must have talked in my sleep. I owe her the truth, though.

"Yes," I whispered, uncertain. "Yes, I do."

"Oh, Bella," She sighed, "I love you, too." These words made me burst with joy, and I pressed my lips to hers in a repeat of yesterday evening. We continued kissing and my arms locked around her waist. She tangled her hand in my hair and our legs entangled. I was getting dizzy, though not from lack of oxygen. I felt the urge to be closer. Suddenly, Alice's door burst open, and as last night, we both failed to react.

"Alice, do you have my pink top?" Rosalie asked as she entered the room. "What? What in the HELL is going on in here?!" I had forgotten Rosalie wasn't… available… during our little episode last night. Crap.

**So what did you think? I liked it. But that's just me (haha) SO! REVIEW PLEASE. First reviewer gets next chapter dedicated to them! Once again, review! It makes Alice and Bella happy.**

**~MoreThanMeetsTheEye – Mickey (for all of you who care what my name is)**

**P.S. Did I mention to review? Tell me what you like, what you don't, what you want in the next chap! Love you all! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry bout the delay, guys! Life is busy – I recently found out that I get to travel to Australia next summer, so fundraising is in full swing. But thanks to my dear friend KazeRose (check her out, she's amazing!) I've been bitten by the writing bug again. And sadly, this is probably going to end soon. One more chapter after this one. To tell you the truth, I don't really know how to end it. So if you, my faithful reviewers, would like to help me out with that, I would be extremely grateful! Plus the inspiration for it just isn't flowing, and I have an idea to put on my FictionPress account (same name, if you would like to look me up) that is currently story-less. But enough with my aimless rambling, onward with the writing!!**

Rosalie. Why did she have to ruin everything? I was just about to try and sneak back under the covers, but Alice's hands held me tight. She had a confident smirk on her pixie-like face and I was slightly frightened of what was to come next.

"What, Rosalie?" She questioned, "Upset that you weren't invited?" I was floored. Rosalie was going to murder both of us. But of course, I'm always wrong.

"Hell yes I am!" Rosalie shouted. "Why do I always have to be left out?" She stamped her foot like a petulant child and I giggled. _There I go again with the giggling. Great._ "What are you laughing at?" she glowered at me, and the giggling ceased.

"N-n-nothing." I stammered. She laughed, throwing her head back.

"Really, Bella. I won't bite. Unless you're into that kind of stuff." Rosalie said this as she was rooting through Alice's drawers. She must have found what she was looking for, because she pulled out a pink piece of fabric and exited the room. I then turned to Alice, who was attempting (not very well) to contain her giggles. I mock-glared at her, then turned away. She laughed out loud at this point, and sat up in the bed.

"Come on, Bells. Let's go get some breakfast." Alice took my hand and led me downstairs. What was going to happen with Edward and Jasper? Would they be upset? My questions were about to be answered. After Alice made me eggs and bacon, Emmett walked into the kitchen, and I thought "Oh boy. Here it comes."

"Mornin' Bells!" He shouted. "Edward the Drama Queen wanted to say he was sorry for your arm," and as he began to exaggerate, "he'll never forgive himself." He pretended to swoon. Edward came speeding through the back door and popped him on the back of the head.

"Thanks, dude." Edward said as he glared. "Real helpful." I laughed. I loved the moments when they didn't act like hundred-year old vampires. It was great. But away from light subjects, I still had no idea what was going to happen with everyone. Edward was still glaring at Emmett, and pretty soon Jasper and Rosalie came meandering into the room as well. They all looked at me and smiled.

"Sheesh, Bells." said Emmett. "You act like we bite or something." He flashed his pearly white teeth at me. Edward decided to choose this moment to make his declaration of.. well, I didn't quite know what it would be about.

**A/N: See? I have no idea where to go from there. At all. But you could help me, right? You've probably read enough fanfiction to be able to write a little bit with me. I love you all. :D Review! Well, I don't expect you to review this 500 word chap, but I **_**would**_** like you to help me figure out where it goes. Oh, by the way, I changed my penname: I went from crimsonhands7 to AdelaGrace. (Adela is princess in Greek.) Plus I don't like the numbers in my name. I'm just picky like that.**


	4. Chapter 4 and important AN! :

**A/N: Wow. Bet you didn't expect me to update two days in a row, didya? Well, I'm wasting my time and procrastinating from homework. :D Which is the best. Now, I've had a few reviews to give me ideas. And I'm probably going to end it here. But after that, check out the end authors note, because I**_**have an idea for a new story! One you as the reviewer shall play a major part in :3**_

Chapter Four

Edward inhaled deeply, pondering what he was going to say. I got very nervous, very quick. He must have read my facial expression, because he grinned, which made me smile.

"Bella." He said frankly. "Stop worrying. It's written all over your face." I laughed. He was never this carefree. "I guess I should explain why I'm not completely irate over your actions." There was the flowery, articulate Edward we all knew. "To be completely honest, you've recently become more like a sister to me than a lover, and it's obviously the other way around for Alice. I have no problem with you two being together. I just want you to be happy, and I am in no way opposed to you becoming a permanent part of this family." He ended his long-winded speech with a gentle grin at Alice and I, as well as our entwined hands. I released Alice's hand and walked up to Edward, whispering quiet thanks as I hugged him. He hugged back, and I felt like I was not losing a boyfriend, but gaining a brother. Once I walked back to Alice, Emmett took it as his cue to begin his speech.

"I think I have a few words to say about you two, while we're making speeches," Emmett said. Jasper and I both snickered and glanced at Edward. He flashed a quick glare at the both of us. "I, of course, have no problem with you two. Ever. Mostly because I think it's totally hot." He grinned widely. His expression changed to one of pain when Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head. "That's twice today, guys!" He yelled. "Give it a rest!" The entire family laughed out loud.

After Emmett made a few two many comments about Alice and I, we snuck out of the room. We walked outside into the Cullen backyard where they had recently hung a hammock. We lay in it side by side, and gazed at each other. At that moment, right then, I knew that I had everything I had ever wanted. I had two families that loved me, a beautiful girlfriend, and the opportunity for immortality. I laughed as I looked to the sky, thanking my lucky stars for the gifts life had bestowed upon me.

**A/N: I know, cheesy. I didn't really want to put Edward and Jasper together – I wouldn't really know how to write that too well and it's not really my thing. I just tried ! Bella and Alice as a random pairing anyway. Which brings me to my next point. ****MY NEW STORY:**__**I want to start a series of one-shots of different pairings. You, the ever-faithful reader, will be the one to pick the pairings! I'm willing to do just about anything. Yes, that means I will try Edward/Jasper if I have to. Here's the catch: You have to be the ****first**** reviewer to pick the pairing for the next chapter. Just put your pairing in your review. That story will start when I get my first review for this chapter – whoever that is gets to pick the first pairing for the new story. OKAY. ALL DONE. Wow. That was the longest author's note ever. **** Last bit: R & R!! Much love, AdelaGrace**


End file.
